luna the umbreon (a differnt story)
by joehayes1234
Summary: it is a good story read
1. Chapter 1

my name is luna a female umbreon when i hacthed i was a umbreon female and i was a purple umbreon no won was there at my birth i have no family nor friends here is my story finnyly a emty shelter hopefully i need sleep and food i can see my ribs pokeing out great i then fall asleep in the teparily shelter then i was awoke to the sound of footsteps big ones i think great luckey me a houndoon please sir doint hert me i thought this was abondon get out now ok ok it started to rain gret so i fell aslep on the ground hey look its a umbreon and shiny one to lets take it to the bredding center bree was all they heard i ran and ran i then ran into a pokemon so sorry the names esp my freinds call me that hey all umbreon where to be killed when i hachetd there was no won around when did you hache a few mintuse ok i hate this world allready come with me ok we get to his clan i am givein death clares so i get closer to esp its ok once you now them you will like them ok who comes to my den at this hour its me dad as the clan leders son you need to get home sooner ok dad there is a cub here its a umbreon sees her beind his son come over here now yes sir were did you find her she found me she was runing from some humans i think and she bumbed into me you get some rest we will feed you tommor girl yes sir sleep in the gust room over there ok she falls asleep why did you not kill her she has no reson to die she was born a few minutise ago she had nowon at her birth ok then she leves after we feed her tommor but why she woint hert anybody ok then if she does anything shes out got it ok dad


	2. chap 2

i awoke to talking a lot of talking a crowd as gatherd around why is the umbreon here she could kill us all she is only one she woint hurt you the clan leder said i walked out of the cave if you doint want me here i will leve take a they all rased there paws up for me to leave fine then i hate espons anyway stone her stone her as she leaves stones were thoughtn at me but i ran now i could make my own burrow but i doint now anymoves i think i want a better life hey some barrys she went over to the bary bush there was one on there i was about to pick it but then a male felareion came out and took it hey give that back no its mine now i took it fair and square battle me for it then ok you go first he then used flame charge and i was alredy in conconsiusen i win are you ok i fine then i drifted off into sleep i awoke to see the flaron has left great i am a freek then i herd a howel i fowlled it. i was peeking thought a bush and saw two humans and they were on opiste sides of eachother and one side was a espon female and the other side was a male umbreon i wacthed to see what they were doing umbreon use shawod ball espone use protect it looked like the espon was ok espon use sycek it did a lot of damage showdow ball espon the male umbreon fainted i then acatendly leaned in to close and lost balcen and fell out of my hiding spot awe its a baby umbreon ash you cathe it your umbreon could have a partner ok then umbreon go it heeles inside its pokeball its a heel ball use showd ball pokeball go i was then caught nurse joy can you heel my umbreon's yes ok lets drop them off at the breeding center see if we get her pregnet were am i who are you were going to mate it is mateing season the names bre by the way they begin kissing so pleaserable i thought then i woke up and saw bre sleeping next to me gret i just mateint to a straer now i am pregnt no no no no


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later hun you need to cut down on your eating you now you are getting over wait with the baby fat yah yah i now they then kiss i fult a kick hun i caint wait to be a mother and i caint wait to be a father. day of dilvery hun there comeing get her to the pokemon center come copule mints after they arive bre is wait in the waiting room you can come back now a chese said we have three kids now one boy we should name him spark he is a normal eveve then a girl shiny umbreon looks lile her mother but is pink then a boy reguler the girl should be darkness it suties her then the last one should be flare. ok hun lets go to sleep


End file.
